1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake caliper and a method for the production of a housing of a brake caliper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case of known brake calipers, at least one brake cylinder in the housing is formed for receiving a brake piston. Usually, the brake cylinders are formed by machining. In general, two brake cylinders which are located on opposite sides of a disk space for receiving brake linings and a brake disk are formed in one operation. Such brake calipers and their function are known to a person skilled in the art. As a result of the method of production, at least one of the brake cylinders of a pair of brake cylinders is formed in such a way that a continuous hole is formed from the disk space through the housing to the outside. During assembly of the brake caliper, the brake pistons are inserted through this open brake cylinder from the outside into the brake caliper, and the assembly opening is closed by a closure element. Usually, the assembly opening, i.e. the end of the open brake cylinder is formed with an internal thread, and the closure unit is formed with an external thread. For closing the open brake cylinder, the closure element is screwed into the assembly opening using an appropriate tool.
Such a known brake caliper is shown, for example, in the article “Intensiv-Test, Yamaha XJR 1300” [Intensive test, Yamaha XJR 1300”, Motorradfahrer [Motorcycle rider] magazine, November 2003 issue, pages 28 to 30.
The German Laid-Open Application DE 22 163 162 A describes a cast brake caliper in which the open side of the hole in which the brake piston is held is closed by means of a stopper which is inserted into the hole from the inside. This has the disadvantage that the assembly is very complicated, particularly because at least one piston can be used only after insertion of the stopper.
The German Laid-Open Application DE 25 27 700 A1 describes a cast brake caliper in which the open side of the hole is closed by means of a closure disk. A securing ring prevents the closure disk from falling out in an outward direction. The securing ring is accessible from the outside and can be removed in order to provide access to the closure disk for removal. This has the disadvantage that the brake caliper can accidentally be opened by the driver during repair or maintenance of the vehicle.
European Patent EP 1 256 740 A1 describes a brake caliper in which the open side of the hole is closed by means of a closure element. For securing the closure element, either the housing or the closure element is refashioned after the closure of the closure element. This has the disadvantage that assembly is very complicated and difficult.
The known brake calipers have the disadvantage that mounting of the closure element is complicated. Moreover, in some known brake calipers, there is the disadvantage that the brake caliper is opened accidentally by the driver during repair or maintenance of the vehicle or opens during operation due to the loads caused by the pressure changes in the system.